Wireless radio communication systems are used by a wide variety of user groups, such as public safety agents, for example, fire and police departments, and emergency medical services, to communicate information among personnel. There are several different radio systems using different protocols for radio communications. Some example radio systems include Project 25 (P25) radio systems, where P25 is a suite of standards for digital radio communications, Project 16 (P16) radio systems, where P16 is a suite of standards for digital radio communications, and SmartNet™ or SmartZone™ radio systems available from Motorola, Inc. (Schaumburg, Ill.), which allow for multi-site wide area communications. Different radio systems may be installed in different yet nearby geographical locations. For example, one metropolitan area or municipality may install one type of radio system and an adjacent or nearby municipality may have installed a different type of system. Interoperability between different radio systems is limited, and presently only audio signals can be communicated from one radio system to another.